


Пара

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Bondage, Case Fic, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Главная задача МАКУСА и всех, кто на нее работает — поддерживать Статут.





	Пара

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: легкий BDSM, бондаж, контроль оргазма, cumplay  
> Примечание: AU без смены сеттинга. AU: по возрасту Персиваля — здесь он младше, чем в каноне; по законодательству МАКУСА насчет фантастических тварей; по причине исключения Ньюта из Хогвартса и еще касательно некоторых канонных событий. Возможен некоторый OOC в связи с AU.

Из-под кровати торчала рука.  
Персиваль некоторое время пялился на нее, спросонья не сразу поняв, что не так.  
С пола раздался жалобный, душераздирающий плач.  
— А ну-ка убери хвост! — велел Персиваль. — Думаешь, выйдет меня придушить и вырвать глаза? Сам без хвоста останешься. Ньют еще не знает, что ты сбежал?  
Рука, извиваясь на длинном черном хвосте, втянулась под кровать. Персиваль сел, поманил к себе разбросанные по комнате тапочки. Вечером, кстати, он аккуратно оставил их рядом с кроватью.  
Сэмми затаился, даже не пытаясь разжалобить плачем.  
— А ну давай обратно, — угрожающе произнес Персиваль. — Или мне позвать Ньюта?  
Из-под кровати выскочила небольшая черная собаковыдра и, поджав длинный, заканчивающейся человеческой ладонью хвост, побежала к дверям, ловко перебирая лапками.  
Персиваль вздохнул и встал. Надо проследить, чтобы ауисотль никуда не делся и вернулся в свое жилище — иначе и Ньюту достанется за упущенного зверя, и какой-нибудь немаг или незадачливый волшебник могут пострадать.  
Ньют находил милыми всех, даже откровенных людоедов. Даже после попытки закусить самим Ньютом. Хотя большинство тварей в итоге решало, что Ньют, в свою очередь, тоже очень милый.

Когда Персиваль вышел из ванной, часы хрипло прокаркали ему:  
— Час до портключа, иди хоть позавтракай!  
Персиваль отмахнулся от их заботы и открыл дверь в подвал. В тишину обычного дома ворвались звуки: плеск, гомон, ритмичный стук, свист, чириканье, горестные завывания…  
Вахилла Джуди приветственно гавкнула, когда Персиваль проходил мимо ее биома, и он кивнул в ответ. С подножья лестницы срочно разбежалась парочка кроленей, подъедающих какое-то выполотое растение.  
— О, Перси. — Ньют не обернулся, вручную нарезая рыбу на мелкие кусочки. — Доброе утро.  
— Ты в курсе, что Сэмми сбежал? — Персиваль сел в кресло, чтобы не мешаться. Один из кроленей, Томми с обломанным рогом, немедленно прыгнул ему на колени, и Персиваль запустил руку в светлый мех, почесывая зверька по загривку.  
— Да, он уже вернулся, и я его отругал и запер понадежнее. — Ньют продолжал измельчать несчастную рыбу, превратившуюся почти в пюре.  
— Что, Лилу плохо? — сочувственно спросил Персиваль.  
— Да, — Ньют вздохнул, — целую рыбу не переварит, приходится пока кормить так. Наверное, возьму ее с собой.  
— У тебя есть разрешение на ее перемещение? — нахмурился Персиваль.  
— Еще прошлое действительно. — Смахнув измельченную массу с разделочной доски в миску, Ньют заклинанием очистил руки и посуду, выпрямился.  
— Я проверю бумаги на всех твоих зверей, так и знай.  
— Конечно, — легко согласился Ньют. — Кстати, а у тебя случаем не намечается командировка в Британию?  
— Нет, — ответил Персиваль, потом подумал и уточнил: — Но может и наметиться. А что такое?  
— За завтраком расскажу, ладно? Сейчас отнесу Лилу еду, и поднимемся.

 

Взбудораженный Ньют выложил перед собой на стол письмо и больше говорил, чем уделял внимание своей яичнице с сосисками и беконом. Персиваль же старался поменьше отвлекаться от еды, чтобы потом ничто не отвлекало его от работы.  
— Дамблдор пишет. Приглашает приехать в гости, обещает выбить визу и разрешения на посещение заповедников. Намекнул, что если я буду не один, то ничего страшного. — Ньют вертел в руках чашку с кофе, едва отпивая из нее.  
— Ты хочешь. — Тут и спрашивать не нужно, чтобы заметить энтузиазм.  
— Хочу. — Он кивнул. — Было бы здорово увидеться, а Дамблдор не любит покидать Англию. И съездить в драконьи заповедники!  
— Мне кажется, у него к тебе что-то совсем особое, — предположил Персиваль.  
— Наверное. — Ньют нахмурился. — Ну, он мне точно больше чем учитель, но ты знаешь, я не очень разбираюсь…  
— Поешь. — Персиваль отправил тарелку к Ньюту, и та настойчиво ткнулась ему в ладонь. — Поешь уже, а я предположу, какие там у него мотивы.  
Ньют улыбнулся ему, опустил глаза и принялся за завтрак; Персиваль, немного подождав, высказал то, о чем давно думал:  
— Он удивительно долго чувствует себя виноватым за то, что тебя выгнали с таким скандалом, что даже переезжать пришлось.  
— Ты думаешь? — удивился Ньют. — Но шесть лет, и вообще, он там ни при чем, и сделал все, что…  
— Неважно. Некоторые люди умеют себя винить лучше других. И еще думают, что знают все лучше других. Или правда знают. И их не переубедить. — Персиваль не был знаком с Дамблдором, но был наслышан об этой выдающейся личности — и из общественных источников, и от Ньюта.  
— Знаешь, похоже на то… — Ньют сменил тарелку и задумчиво отрезал кусочек блинчика. — Я подумаю об этом. Но в любом случае я собираюсь принять его предложение. Ты со мной?  
— Если меня отпустят, — кивнул Персиваль.

Когда до срабатывания портключа осталась пара минут, Ньют предложил выйти на улицу.  
Было свежо, даже прохладно — в конце концов, они одевались в расчете на гостеприимное тепло Луизианы. От едва скрытого деревьями озера Сенека на западе тянуло влагой — хотя, может, и от Каюги на востоке, до соседнего озера не больше шести миль.  
Бурые поля в снежных проплешинах, такие же бурые деревья, низкие дымчатые силуэты гор вдали, солнце в высоком бледном небе… Персиваль даже прищурился — он каждый раз остро ощущал контраст с улицами Нью-Йорка и окрестностями своей городской квартиры.  
До Нью-Йорка почти две сотни миль. Далеко, неудобно добираться, но все же возможно. Жить ближе Ньюта с его полным подвалом волшебных тварей не пускали — и правильно делали.  
Ньют взял Персиваля за локоть. Поскольку другая рука у него была занята чемоданом, портключ — самого официального вида деревянный куб с гербом МАКУСА — держал Персиваль.  
— Где у них точка прибытия? — поинтересовался Ньют.  
— В магическом квартале, рядом с их отделением Конгресса.  
— А…  
Куб задрожал и засветился гербом, официально предупреждая о том, что сейчас заработает — и Ньют решил отложить вопросы.

 

Магический квартал Нового Орлеана на первый взгляд ничем не отличался от немагического Французского квартала. Колонны, поддерживающие веранды на втором этаже, галереи, кованые изящные ограды.  
Они приземлились в небольшом огороженном дворике. И их уже встречали.  
— Мистер Грейвз, мистер Скамандер? — Невысокая, полноватая темнокожая женщина в форменной темно-зеленой мантии поздоровалась с ними. — Я — Симона Монетт, глава Отдела поддержания правопорядка в Луизиане. Поздравляю с прибытием в наш город. Пойдемте, обсудим дело.  
Ньют с явной неохотой отпустил руку Персиваля. Он вертел головой по сторонам, оглядываясь. Ньюту все и всегда было интересно. Персиваль любил в нем эту черту.  
Или, может, временами ненавидел.  
Они прошли за Монетт в отделение Конгресса под аркой из металлических кружев, растаявших при их приближении.  
И даже удостоверения не проверили. В этом городе явно не напрягались. А стоило бы!..  
По личным впечатлениям Персиваля, филиал представлял собою сильно уменьшенную и упрощенную копию Министерства магии Франции, с некоторыми внезапными чертами. Так, классический французский стиль местами перерастал в примитивные, но дышащие мощью и природностью линии — а потом снова плавно перетекал в витое дерево и резьбу европейской классики.  
Сонное, никуда не спешащее отделение — далекое дитя вечно беспокойного МАКУСА и его главного здания — казалось Персивалю почти пустым. Хотя навстречу им, конечно, попадались ведьмы и волшебники, вежливо кивнул вампир с бумагами и перьями в руках — неудивительно, в Новом Орлеане всегда была крупная община.  
Персиваль кожей ощутил, как Ньют заинтересовался, изучая внешние отличия вампира от человека — а потом вспомнил, что это невежливо, и опустил взгляд.  
Двери переговорной открылись перед ними, навстречу из-под стола по мягкому бордовому ковру скользнули три стула. Плод скрещивания переговорной комнаты с гостиной, не иначе — в теплых тонах, дереве и резьбе, с большим столом посередине и лежащими на нем бумагами.  
— Садитесь, — пригласила их Монетт. Персиваль выбрал место так, чтобы было удобно разговаривать, Ньют сел рядом с ним.  
— Мы никого не ждем? — осторожно уточнил Персиваль.  
— Нет, — Монетт покачала головой, — многие сейчас в патруле, а кто-то гуляет среди немагов… — Она вздохнула. — Если будет нужен кто-то конкретный — тогда и вызовем, конечно.  
— Ладно, — смирился Персиваль. Прошлый раз он присутствовал здесь при расследовании довольно неприятного происшествия с участием вампиров, а также контрабандистов, магических и немагических, — знатная вышла заварушка, авроров и обливиаторов понадобилось немало.  
— Вот, посмотрите. — Монетт отправила им немагическую газету. «Новоорлеанская пчела», с броским заголовком из разряда тех, что очень-очень не любят все магические Министерства и Конгрессы.  
Ньют склонился, но сразу же выпрямился. Ну да, он же не читает по-французски. Ньют обнаруживал в себе еще те способности к языкам, когда требовалось узнать у местного про следы ходага или рацион нгурувилу, но на печатный текст, очевидно, это не распространялось.  
— Немаги рассказывают о неком водяном существе или змее в районе парка Одубон, которое плескалось в реке, а потом вылезло на берег, распугав нескольких гуляющих. — Персиваль просмотрел статью. — Но в общих чертах мы знаем, зачем мы здесь.  
— Я знаю лишь немногим больше, мистер Грейвз, — плавно развела руками Монетт. — Но я сама видела его.  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, — ожил Ньют.  
— Уже после сообщения в газете я пошла проверить парк Одубон, — начала Монетт. — Обычно во время Марди Гра нарушения Статута проходят незамеченными, а если и заметят — спишут на пьяных. Говорят, новый закон запретил немагам употреблять спиртные напитки, да только они его обходят. Город гуляет, до главного карнавала осталось не так много. Но раз вышла целая статья, то стоило, конечно, проверить.  
Персиваль только кивнул, удержавшись от комментариев. Новому Орлеану закон Раппапорт был… Ну, не то чтобы не писан — слишком уж важен, и вряд ли хоть кто-то из магов Америки не понимал, насколько серьезен вопрос Статута. Просто в этом городе, казалось, все местное население относилось друг к другу… немного проще. Маги, немаги, вампиры, какая разница. Даже распри между немагами из-за цвета кожи (какой дурацкий повод!), тут, говорят, были не такими ожесточенными.  
— Немаги обсуждали «водяного змея», кто-то опасался, кто-то хотел его увидеть, как всегда, — продолжала Монетт. — Я прошла по берегу Миссисипи несколько раз, уже подумала, что это лишь очередная пьяная байка, а потом оно выбралось из кустов.  
— Как оно выглядело? — нетерпеливо спросил Ньют.  
— Было темно и вокруг немаги, так что Люмос я не зажигала, — вздохнула она. — Странное. Округлое, плавное, с гребнями и чем-то торчащим, то ли гладкое, то ли в чешуе.  
— Почему вы уверены, что это не обычное животное? — спросил Персиваль.  
— Аллигатор? — предположил Ньют.  
Монетт фыркнула.  
— Я, конечно, не магозоолог, да и в немагических животных разбираюсь так себе… Но я уверена, что аллигаторы не имеют гребня и не могут добраться до воды одним прыжком перемахнув через несколько ярдов! Да и аллигатор пьяных немагов не удивил бы уж точно.  
— Значит, в Миссисипи плавает, если еще не уплыло, неустановленное магическое животное и беспокоит немагов, — задумчиво проговорил Ньют.  
Монетт кивнула.  
— Может, рогатый змей? Жан Лафит предположил камауэто. Не хотелось бы.  
— Но они обитают в Чили.  
— Вот-вот, он тоже так сказал. Но всякое ведь бывает. Если есть шанс, что камауэто начнет отсюда свой путь к морю, с грохотом, да по всем извивам Миссисипи — объясняться перед немагами будем долго. — Монетт встала. — Но это все, что у нас есть. Пойдемте, я покажу вам, где остановиться. А потом — где я видела зверя. 

***

Гостиница была в двух шагах от офиса: небольшая, старая по местным меркам, заложенная, наверное, сразу после основания города. На приготовленную для них комнату оба едва взглянули — есть, и славно, но пока что без надобности.  
Монетт, трансфигурировавшая мантию в немажескую одежду, ждала их у дверей, чтобы показать выход из магического квартала. Очередная изящная кованая решетка оказалась проходимой, и они втроем вышли в немажеский город.  
Шум обрушился на уши, и в первый момент Ньют дернулся. Персиваль прикоснулся к его локтю, но Ньют убрал руку — спасибо, не нужно. Он не первый раз на оживленной улице и вполне к этому привык, просто это оказалось… внезапным. Миниатюрный магический квартал был тихим.  
Ройал-стрит — узкая, шумная, запруженная народом, вся в вывесках, с нависающими над головой балкончиками. Монетт легко и ловко пробиралась вперед, уверенно ведя их за собой, Персиваль слегка отстал — не иначе, хочет приглядеть за Ньютом, да что с ним сделаешь!..  
Было еще довольно рано, Ньют представил, что начнется к вечеру — и понял, что не желает это застать. В разгар празднования Марди Гра на людной улице он будет чувствовать себя… совсем не как в лесу. Но если именно это и нужно, чтобы найти и спасти неведомую тварь — он все сделает.  
Они выбрались на более широкие улицы. Ньют ободряюще улыбнулся Персивалю — хватит уже, я не настолько хлипок, чтобы не выдержать краткой прогулки. Монетт их переглядываний не заметила, высматривая трамвай.  
Персиваль, все равно продолжая вести себя как сторожевой пес, в трамвае оттер Ньюта к угол в окну, загородив собой, и тот смирился. Разглядывать из окна Новый Орлеан было завораживающе — как живую, сложную, взаимодействующую систему. Она дышала, галдела, двигалась, куда-то стремилась и чего-то хотела. Город рос, распространяясь и расширяясь.  
В парке Одубон тоже были гуляющие, но поменьше. Они неспешно прохаживались по ухоженным дорожкам, мимо молодых деревьев, которым только предстояло стать кряжистыми, поросшими мхом, с почти горизонтальными ветвями. Снега здесь не было, но большинство деревьев стояли голые. Многочисленные утки плескались в столь же многочисленных искусственных озерцах.  
Монетт выглядела как немаг. Ньют с Персивалем слегка выделялись одеждой — пальто и аврорский кожаный плащ, — но не настолько, чтобы это всерьез бросалось в глаза. Неодобрительными взглядами их проводила только группа мужчин мрачно-решительного вида — но томики Библии и долетевшая осуждающая цитата «Праздники ваши отвергаю я» дали понять, что это не большинство немагов, а так, отдельная группа со своими установками. Остальных они не интересовали.  
Персиваль взглядом указал в сторону зоопарка, посмотрел вопросительно — пойдем после? Ньют улыбнулся и кивнул — конечно, это интересно! Немаги, на взгляд Ньюта, были более продвинутыми в вопросах классификации, изучения и сохранения существ — ну, хотя бы некоторые.  
Длинный парк вывел их к Миссисипи. Покрытая мелкой рябью река у берега казалась коричневой, а дальше темнела в серый — или синий? Постройки на другом берегу выглядели маленькими, игрушечными.  
— Вот. — Монетт остановилась. — Я видела его отсюда, вон у того дерева. — Она показала рукой. — А вон там — немаги, которые сплетничают о том, был ли зверь или им наврали. — Она вздохнула.  
— Я бы посмотрел, что там под водой. — Ньют медленно подошел ближе, Персиваль и Монетт последовали за ним. — Но не днем же…  
Мелководья почти не было — берег сразу уходил вниз. Может, там, внизу, есть подводные норы или каналы? Если зверь показывается здесь уже второй день, почему он не уплывает? Не хочет? Не может? Ему тут нравится? Чем он питается? Вряд ли в реке, которую ежедневно бороздит множество судов, хорошо с рыбой. Большинство животных — как магических, так и немагических — избегают селиться рядом с человеком из-за его склонности быть единственным доминантом на территории; уживаются только специально приспособившиеся виды или паразиты…  
Следов Ньют найти не смог: берег был либо мощеным камнями, либо затоптанным. Да и немагов тут толпилось многовато — они беседовали, сплетничали, читали газеты, кто-то проповедовал…  
— Мы придем ночью — Ньют выпрямился, посмотрел на Монетт. — И тогда я постараюсь найти животное.  
— Очень хорошо. Я оставлю дежурного на ночь, если вам потребуется помощь. Если нужно будет с кем-то поговорить — свяжитесь со мной; если хотите проверить архивы или еще что — обратитесь к дежурному.  
— Спасибо. — Ньют кивнул. Предложение покопаться в архивах звучало заманчиво. Там могут найтись документы, зафиксировавшие случаи появления редких тварей в округе. Он смог бы узнать, кто водится в Луизиане, и отправиться исследовать болота…  
— До встречи, — вежливо отозвался Персиваль, и Монетт, попрощавшись, пошла к выходу из парка, чтобы найти подходящее место для аппарации. — Тебе здесь нравится?  
— Да. — Ньют развернулся к нему. — Погуляем?  
— Конечно, — легко согласился Персиваль. — И зоопарк посмотрим, я не против.  
Ньют признательно улыбнулся.

Прогулка по парку успокоила, расслабила и наполнила Ньюта желанием постигать новое. В недавно открытом зоопарке уже стояли птичьи клетки с их галдящими жильцами, активно строились дополнительные вольеры. Ньют разговорился со смотрителем. Немагические животные не были предметом его страстного интереса, но встречались чаще своих волшебных сородичей, да и не отдать должное своему коллеге-энтузиасту Ньют не мог.  
— Спасибо! А теперь можем сходить, куда ты захочешь. — Ньют вернулся к Персивалю, который все это время вежливо скучал в сторонке. Он был ему признателен за то, что тот принимает, уживается и как-то терпит все его странности. Ньют иногда сомневался, что вообще этого заслуживает.  
— Я выберу. — Персиваль взял его под руку, улыбнулся в ответ на желание Ньюта немедленно предложить что-то взамен. — Не беспокойся, я не против понаблюдать за птичками лишних полчаса. Только проголодался. Пообедаем, и в офис?  
— Отличная мысль. 

***

Обратно в магический квартал они аппарировали. Изящная решетка снова расступилась перед ними, впуская в отделение.  
Там было довольно уютно. Наверное, приятное место для работы. Головокружительный размах главного здания МАКУСА поражал Ньюта, как гигантские секвойи, но в местном отделении было свое очарование — дух, характер, стиль.  
Хотя дух — не только в переносном смысле.  
С утра людей (и нелюдей) в здании прибавилось, но незначительно. С ними вежливо раскланялся Жак Лафит, и они так же вежливо поздоровались в ответ с призраком знаменитого пирата. Ньют захотел расспросить его подробнее про камауэто — может, он найдет одного во время следующей экспедиции в Южную Америку? — и Персиваль, помахав на прощание, ушел. У него были свои дела и свои знакомые, и встретиться они собирались уже в номере.  
Выслушав Лафита, Ньют поблагодарил пирата за увлекательный рассказ — кажется, лжи там было больше, чем правды, но ему не привыкать извлекать информацию из россказней — и отправился в архив. Он кивком приветствовал идущего навстречу мужчину — но тот легко сместился в сторону и заступил Ньюту дорогу.  
Ну вот. Его, кажется, провоцируют.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр, — не поддался Ньют.  
— Месье, — поправил его незнакомец. — Месье Савар. Мистер Скамандер, верно?  
— Вы абсолютно правы. — Ньют держался нейтрально, не решив еще, как поступить. Месье Савара говорил вежливо, но дорогу ему преградил весьма решительно — на языке тела это обозначает явно не дружеский разговор.  
— Рад увидеть вас лично. О вас довольно много говорили как о молодом, но перспективном специалисте по тварям. — Тон его был весьма скептическим.  
— Я делаю свою работу для МАКУСА. — Ньют прикинул варианты отступления, но в не слишком широком коридоре он мог только сбежать в прямом смысле, да и то не факт, что удалось бы. Нет, лучше оставить бегство на крайний случай.  
— Поражен принятыми в Нью-Йорке решениями. — Месье Савар недружелюбно улыбнулся. — Скажите, они действительно взяли вас на работу после того инцидента с человеческими жертвами в Хогвартсе?  
Даже на другом континенте эта история не может оставить его в покое. Ньют вздохнул и постарался выдать нейтральным, заученным тоном заученный же ответ:  
— Я изучал дикое существо в месте его обитания, Фарлей Роули решил заняться тем же самым в момент моего там присутствия. Я пытался его отговорить и помешать попробовать обуздать кельпи, но он не послушал меня и не справился.  
Его свита, перед которой Роули решил похвастаться своими навыками, подоспела чуть позже. И в один голос обвинила Ньюта, словно это был его кельпи, которого он натравил.  
Неправда.  
Но семья в едином порыве велела Ньюту срочно переезжать, едва сдав последние экзамены, и под их встревоженными взглядами он не стал протестовать. Наверное, они лучше знали повадки других волшебников, чем он сам.  
Ньют повернул голову так, чтобы встретиться взглядами, подобрался. Этот волшебник был изначально настроен к нему враждебно. Не любит тварей? Ратует за чистоту крови?  
— Если вы хотели это знать, то я невиновен. Официально и фактически. — Это был не первый и наверняка не последний такой разговор: история о гибели наследника чистокровного рода прогремела широко, да и Савар мог состоять с ним в дальнем родстве.  
Савар спокойно встретил его взгляд, слегка улыбнулся краешком губ, не выдавая своей реакции — поверил или нет. Ньют знал, что не умеет выглядеть действительно угрожающим; упрямым — да, но не опасным.  
— Я не первый слышу от вас такие слова, — равнодушно заметил Савар.  
— На данный момент вы не даете мне работать над тем, чтобы жертв не было в Новом Орлеане. — Ньют мотнул головой в сторону архива.  
— Действительно. — Савар еще раз улыбнулся. Ньюта раздражала манера людей выказывать знаки дружелюбия с противоположным посылом. — Интересно было узнать вашу точку зрения. Всего доброго. — Он посторонился, давая дорогу, кивнул и зашагал дальше по коридору.  
Ньют передернул плечами, словно сбрасывая груз, покрепче перехватил ручку чемодана и поспешил в архив. 

***

Ночью гул города поутих. Улицы оставались залитыми светом, но в парке стояла темнота — мягкая, влажная, очень южная, словно был июль, а не начало февраля.  
Сойдя с тропинки, они пошли к берегу, держась там, где деревья были погуще. На первый взгляд парк казался пустым — лишь изредка подавали голос ночные птицы из своих вольеров, но, кажется, у воды кто-то двигался.  
— Это немаги, — тихо произнес Персиваль из-за плеча Ньюта.  
Темные силуэты виднелись прямо там, где, по словам Монетт, показывался зверь. Суетились, переговаривались, подсвечивали себе.  
— Кажется, они его обнаружили, — неуверенно произнес Ньют. — Нет, не его… Следы или что-то подозрительное, или просто решили найти сенсацию. Слишком спокойные. Я посмотрю?  
— Куда? — воспротивился Персиваль.  
— Я сделаю вид, что просто тут гуляю, и разузнаю, что они думают, — предложил Ньют. — Потом вернусь к тебе, и решим. Может, надо будет вызывать обливиаторов, или они сами уйдут, разочаровавшись. Идет? Тебя они здесь и не увидят. — Вокруг них двоих было достаточно вечнозеленых деревьев, чтобы скрыться.  
Персиваль поколебался, держа руку у бедра, но потом кивнул. И вытащил палочку.  
Ньют выбрался на дорожку и медленно пошел вперед, следя за своей походкой. Он знал, что часто двигается совсем не так, как полагалось в городе, и что людей это напрягает. Они подсознательно ощущали в нем нечто чуждое, неправильное — и избегали. Не все, но многие.  
Трое немагов обернулись, услышав его шаги. Мужчины, одеты, насколько можно различить в темноте, вполне прилично. Респектабельные горожане, задумавшие рисковую эскападу за мифическим зверем?  
— Доброй ночи, — поздоровался Ньют, не доходя до них. Самого берега и происходящего там он не видел за спинами. Но на широченное темное полотно Миссисипи упали оранжевые отсветы: у группы был фонарь.  
— Доброй ночи, мистер, — ответил ближайший. — Вы поздно прогуливаетесь.  
— Как и вы, — небрежно пожал плечами Ньют. Основная группа все еще находилась в отдалении и его, кажется, не заметила. С их стороны что-то тяжело бумкнуло о землю, отсветы закачались, потом зазвенели цепи — металлический звук далеко разнесся в тишине.  
— Кажется, мы поймали зверя, — усмехнулся тот, что говорил с ним. — Хотите посмотреть?  
Ньют повернул голову в сторону основной группы — там явно происходило что-то интересное.  
Что-то с силой ударило его в грудь, оглушив громким хлопком.  
Ньют покачнулся, но не упал сразу; хватанул ртом воздуха — и за ребрами словно кипяток разлился.  
Человек напротив, держащий в руке небольшой пистолет, прицелился повторно; Ньют упал, почти успев вытащить палочку…  
Персиваль возник темным вихрем перед ним, сбивая прицел и сшибая на землю противника, двое других тоже потянулись к оружию, группа неподалеку обернулась в их сторону, заволновалась…  
Держа палочку наготове, Персиваль упал на колени рядом с Ньютом, ухватил за руку, взглянул в лицо.  
— Делай. Я подожду, — выплюнул Ньют слова. Изнутри давило, когти пронизывали грудную клетку при каждом вдохе, и что-то лишнее ощущалось в горле.  
Персиваль аппарировал, не вставая.  
Лишнее, противное, металлическое заставило кашлять, сгибаясь через боль, хлынуло в рот, выступило на губах.  
Слабо вспыхивали заклятия, звучали выстрелы, голоса — не Персиваля, он колдовал молча. Несколько тел повалилось на траву.  
Ньют старался следить, чтобы отбиться или помочь, пальцы сжимали палочку, но пока на него не обращали внимания.  
Одежда на груди промокла, подступили холод и слабость, потекли по венам, заменяя собою кровь.  
Тусклым золотом один за другим мерцали Конфундусы. Группа распалась, Ньют увидел прежде загороженный ими участок реки, опрокинутый фонарь… Там, у самого берега, ворочалось что-то большое, мокрое…  
Он не хотел кашлять, потому что каждый раз в груди все вспыхивало немилосердным огнем, но не мог не кашлять, пока горло заливало кровью. Попытка жадно втянуть воздух принесла еще больше боли.  
Персиваль метался, аппарируя напропалую, колдовал — вырубал, забирал воспоминания, оглушал. Нельзя допустить, чтобы хоть кто-то запомнил.  
Ньют приподнялся на локте, следя за ним. Голова начала кружиться, но мир почти не расплывался, все не так уж плохо, он даже, наверное, мог бы встать…  
Рукой с палочкой Ньют утер рот, но сделал, кажется, только хуже. Персиваль появился рядом, кинул взгляд, и даже в темноте стало видно, что глаза у него дикие.  
— Коагула, — выдохнул он, наводя палочку Ньюту на грудь. Синее сияние окутало, и хоть ничего не изменилось с виду, Ньют знал, что кровь остановилась.  
— Аппарируй, — велел он, протягивая руку. Персиваль ухватился, с силой сжал.  
Мир закружился в вихре.

Они вышли из аппарации перед входом в отделение МАКУСА. Темнота парка сменилась плавающими зачарованными огнями, Ньют крепко ухватился за руку Персиваля, но мог стоять и даже идти.  
Персиваль затащил его сквозь растворяющиеся металлические кружева входа в холл, как на буксире.  
— Где колдомедик? — В тишине холла это прозвучало громко. И требовательно.  
Дежурный вскочил из-за стойки, хватая палочку, Персиваль быстрым движением подтащил к ним диванчик из другого конца зала, усадил Ньюта…  
— Держусь. — Он слегка кивнул, глядя в глаза склонившемуся над ним Персивалю. — Я в порядке, иди, занимайся. — Это лишь немагическая рана, и теперь, когда кровь перестала вытекать, Ньют чувствовал себя уже чуть лучше. Металлический привкус стоял во рту, заставляя сплевывать в попытке от него избавиться, дышать было страшно — при каждом шевелении ребер боль прошивала, усиливаясь, — но сердце исправно, хоть и заполошно, стучало.  
Он в состоянии дождаться колдомедика, даже если того сейчас придется поднимать с постели. И даже если ближайший целитель — в Нью-Йорке: в таком случае Ньют просто попросит Персиваля достать нужное из чемодана и займется раной сам.  
Он не слушал, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы дышать как можно ровнее и не слишком глубоко. Звенели голоса, потом дежурный куда-то исчез, Персиваль прикоснулся к руке Ньюта, он одобряюще сжал в ответ — все хорошо, не волнуйся ты так…  
Пара.  
У него есть пара, и ему можно довериться. 

Целителя действительно вытащили из постели, хоть эта постель и была на территории лечебницы святой Клотильды. При виде Ньюта — все еще в крови, как вампир после трапезы — сонный молодой человек сразу собрался, подтянулся и развел бурную профессиональную деятельность.  
— Немагическая пуля, да? Сейчас поправим. Я уже имел с ними дело. — Колдомедик склонился, наставляя палочку на рану. Одежду Ньют еще раньше позволил с себя снять Персивалю, и теперь лежал на койке в кабинете лечебницы полуголым.  
Канделябр, горящий вместо огня шарами холодного света, сам скользнул поближе, подсвечивая целителю. Ньют смотрел на светлые, украшенные прихотливыми узорами обои кабинета, но потом закрыл глаза. Скорее для того, чтобы не беспокоить Персиваля: пуля дергалась внутри, поднимаясь вверх по ране, сдирала края, касаясь живой, кровоточащей плоти, но нужно было перетерпеть. А по глазам человека или зверя всегда видно, что ему больно, даже если он и не выдает этого.  
— Ага, вот и она, — радостно сообщил целитель. — Сейчас уже скоро. Желаете забрать на память?  
— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Ньют, открывая глаза.  
Целитель все еще колдовал над его раной, но уже безболезненно. Небольшая темная дыра в плоти, окруженная отечной краснотой, постепенно затягивалась. Внутри как будто щекотали: колдомедик залечивал пораженные ткани вокруг ранения. Ньют никогда раньше не получал пулю, но однажды тоже лечил подобное.  
— Почти все. — Целитель выпрямился, и Ньюту в руки настойчиво ткнулись три склянки. Рябиновый отвар, кроветворное, укрепляющее — конечно.  
Под пристальными взглядами Ньют выпил все три по очереди.  
— Теперь все будет в порядке. Но я рекомендую вам сейчас поесть и поспать и до завтрашнего обеда не продолжать то дело, в ходе которого вас ранили, — наставительно произнес колдомедик.  
— Спасибо. — Персиваль выступил из угла, в котором все это время стоял молчаливым часовым. — Отразите это в отчете, как полагается, но не нужно поднимать тревогу и прочее. Мы завтра разберемся, что с этим делать.  
— Как скажете, — легко согласился целитель. Нападение немага на одного из МАКУСА — событие неприятное и, конечно, имеющее свои последствия, но с этим и правда можно разобраться завтра.  
— Пойдем. — Персиваль набросил Ньюту на плечи почищенное от крови пальто и протянул руку. 

 

— У тебя есть хоть какая-то запасная одежда? — Персиваль опустился на другой край постели. Изначально в выделенном им номере стояли две кровати поменьше, но кое-кто плавно слил их в одну большую, как только за ними закрылась дверь.  
— Да, есть. — Ньют вытянулся, закинул руки за голову. Одежда плохо поддавалась магической починке: кровь убрать легко, а вот залатать… Пальто, пожалуй, можно будет временно «зарастить» до Нью-Йорка, а вот рубашку — только зверям отдать, пусть играют или гнезда вьют.  
Выдержанная в зеленых тонах обстановка номера напоминала о гостиной Слизерина — не то чтобы Ньют там бывал, но, наверное, выглядела она примерно так же.  
— Ты видел животное?  
— Начинается, — пробурчал Персиваль. — Видел, но оно шустро рвануло в реку, звеня цепью.  
— Мы его не забрали. — Ньют сам понял, что прозвучало это жалобно.  
— Его там кормили. И оно очень шустро прыгало, так что абсолютно точно не помирает! — довольно категорично ответил Персиваль. — Мы заберем его позже, ладно? Будет тебе твоя тварь, а теперь отдохни, очень тебя прошу.  
— Ладно. — Ньют позволил себя убедить, хотя неведомое существо, находящееся в руках немагов, волновало его. Вряд ли зверю там хорошо! Но Персиваль может быть упрямым точно так же, как и сам Ньют. И никуда его сейчас не отпустит.  
Персиваль раздевался неспешно, без магии, Ньют следил за ним краем глаза и видел, что руки у него чуть подрагивают. Нервничает. Ужасно нервничает. Персиваль был старше всего на пять лет — даже младше Тесея! — но вел себя как вожак, обязанный защищать табун. Иногда это раздражало. Иногда нет. Ньют был его парой, его стаей, уже два года как; и периодически с замирающим от щемящей нежности сердцем ловил моменты, когда они оба вели себя как те звериные пары, за которыми Ньют раньше наблюдал.  
— Иди ко мне. — Ньют повернулся, накидывая на себя одеяло. В груди едва заметно щипало, голова чуть кружилась от зелий. Стоило поспать. Хотелось спуститься в чемодан, проверить, как там животные, но умом Ньют понимал: они спят, давно уже получив свой ужин, и сейчас он им только помешает.  
Персиваля Ньют притянул к себе, и тот поддался. Уткнулся в грудь, дал себя обнять, погладить по спине успокаивающе.  
— Все в порядке, Перси. Я завтра уже буду совсем здоров. И ты все правильно сделал. Не переживай, пожалуйста.  
— Угу, — пробормотал тот, но слегка расслабился.  
Понимая, что никакие слова за раз не избавят Персиваля от воспоминаний о том, как он плюется кровью, забивающей горло, Ньют не стал бесполезно убеждать. Просто обнимал и гладил, скользил ладонью по голой спине, касался кожей кожи — и ласкал до тех пор, пока они оба не уснули. 

***

Чувствовал себя с утра Ньют довольно бодрым. Выбравшись из-под тяжелой руки Персиваля, он спустился в чемодан. Животные, с которыми не могла справиться его помощница, нуждались в уходе, кормлении и лечении, запирающие чары — в обновлении.  
Лулу — водяная змеелиса, нгурувилу из Аргентины — чувствовала себя уже лучше. Она бодро закручивала водоворотами воду в своем пруду и при приближении Ньюта высунулась из нее верхней половиной тела, вытягивая острую морду в сторону пищи. Ньют положил миску, подтолкнул заклинанием поближе к нгурувилу и отступил.  
Тварь чавкала с аппетитом, и это обнадеживало, хотя отменять диету и лекарства Ньют пока не собирался. Он уже ошибся в прошлый раз, считая, что привезенная меньше месяца назад змеелиса выздоровела и может вернуться к обычному своему рациону. Пришлось долечивать, и теперь Ньют перестраховывался. Может, все хуже, чем он думал, и выпустить ее в дикую природу совсем нельзя.  
Марк, тихонько подкравшись, ткнулся тяжелой головой в бедро, и Ньют погладил теплую чешую. Випоньи были ручными зверями, а не дикими, и этот молодой самец охотно пристал к первому попавшемуся колдуну, назначив его своим хозяином. Даже слишком ручными: Ньюту пока не удавалось втолковать Марку, что его помощницу тоже надо слушаться. Пришлось взять випоньи с собой. И каждый день обнимать и гладить.  
Закончив с остальными питомцами-пациентами и проверив чары, Ньют понял, что переоценил свои силы.  
В висках запульсировало, мир стал слегка нечетким, и Ньют поспешил обратно в кровать.  
Где его тут же придавили сверху и негодующе обрычали.  
— Ты, что ли, кормил бы моих? — Ньют шутливо ткнул Персиваля в бок.  
— Кормил бы, если бы потребовалось, — всерьез ответил тот, нависая над Ньютом.  
— Но не нужно. Я справился, просто хочу немного полежать.  
— Вот будешь лежать и не вставать. До обеда. — Персиваль опустился еще чуть ниже, касаясь грудью груди.  
— А разве не опасно оставлять магическое существо в руках немагов еще на сутки? — Жизнь в Америке в целом и с Персивалем Грейвзом в частности все-таки смогла приучить Ньюта к мысли, что Статут — это очень, очень серьезно; куда серьезнее, чем в Британии.  
— За ними присматривают. Тут целый филиал, а не только мы работаем. Если будет что-то срочное — сообщат.  
— Хорошо. — Ньют выдохнул, полагаясь на слова Персиваля. Если он говорит, что что-то уладил — значит, уладил. — Тогда как насчет завтрака? 

 

С завтраком принесли газеты — магические и немагические. К счастью, свежих новостей про неведомого зверя не нашлось — перепечатывали слухи и предположения, но за вчерашний день больше никто его, кажется, не увидел. Примечательной была разве что статья неких… фундаменталистов, утверждающих, что адскую тварь наслал Бог в наказание за слишком шумный праздник. Ньют не очень разбирался в религии и не был уверен, что он правильно понял статью и не пропустил ничего важного.  
— Только мне кажется, что это были немагические коллеги твоих любимых преступников? — Ньют сложил газету. Он все еще оставался в постели, пока Персиваль тоже просматривал прессу, сидя в кресле.  
— Это очевидно. Они увидели нежеланного свидетеля их дел, причем приезжего, которого не хватятся, и собрались решить это быстрым путем. Судя по всему — местная мафия. Вопрос: чем, дракон побери, они там занимались?  
— Ты говорил, что они кормили зверя, — напомнил Ньют.  
— Кормили. — Персиваль кивнул. — Крупной рыбой, целый ящик. Зверь на цепи, толстой, она уходит в воду — видимо, там якорь. Саму тварь не разглядел. Мокрая, крупная, бликует, гребни есть, движется быстро, прыгает высоко.  
Ньют в который раз перебрал в памяти известных ему водных тварей. Это может оказаться почти любая — и ни одна из них; о подобных существах в Луизиане он не слышал.  
— Я мало знаю о местных преступниках… мафии, — продолжил Персиваль. — Спрошу на совещании. В три часа будет.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Ньют. До трех часов времени оставалось довольно много. А куда-нибудь пойти ему явно не дадут.  
Внутри пульсировало смутное пока недовольство. Раньше Ньют как-то не привык соотносить свои планы и дела с планами других людей; теперь же приходилось учиться. Раз за разом, снова и снова: человеческое общение сложно, оно состоит из множества жестов, выражений лица, тела и глаз, слов и интонаций, а также скрытых смыслов… Приходилось все раскладывать на составляющие, определять, медленно и с ошибками, пока не оставалась лишь стройная и более-менее логичная конструкция.  
Порой Ньют подозревал, что, получив возможность легко, интуитивно понимать самых разных животных, он в отместку был лишен такой же способности по отношению к своим сородичам. 

Не давая воли пустому раздражению, Ньют достал блокнот, где вчера делал заметки по архивным материалам, и занялся ими. Нет смысла злиться, Персиваль прав. Волнение ничего не изменит, они все равно соберутся только в три часа, узнают новости и решат, как незаметно изъять животное. 

Но через два часа все заметки были просмотрены, переписаны и оформлены, все пришедшие в голову идеи — куда, когда, за какими зверями и по какому поводу можно отправиться — обдуманы, и Ньют понял, что его ужасно тянет встать. И чем-нибудь заняться!  
Но первым встал Персиваль. Он сидел за столиком, составляя то ли отчет, то ли график, однако на шум со стороны Ньюта среагировал. Улыбнулся.  
— Скучно?  
— Спрашиваешь! — Ньют дернул плечами. — Я мог бы представить, что сижу в засаде, но тут из объектов наблюдения только ты. Я могу делать заметки о твоем поведении в естественной — рабочей — среде.  
— Не надо, — отказался Персиваль. — Вообще-то я не только работал, но и думал, как бы удержать тебя в постели. Вариант банальный, но действенный.  
— Какой? — Ньют прищурился.  
Вместо ответа Персиваль поднял палочку, навел на Ньюта и быстро взмахнул. Ньют дернулся от удивления, когда неведомая сила плавно рванула его за руки вверх, привязывая их к изголовью кровати чем-то мягким. Одеяло слетело, оставив его одетым, но неприкрытым.  
— Серьезно? — Ньют подергал руками и посмотрел на Персиваля. — Серьезно хочешь начать вот с этого?  
— Одно слово, Ньют, и я отменяю заклинание, — заверил тот, не убирая палочки.  
— Я… подумаю. — Ньют прикусил губу, не уверенный, хочет ли вообще. Но может и захотеть, если Персиваль сейчас им займется…  
Уловив колебание, тот плавно скользнул к постели, опустился рядом. Одним движением расстегнув все пуговицы, развел в стороны полы пижамной куртки Ньюта, склонился, касаясь теплыми губами груди.  
Так было уже интереснее, и Ньют не протестовал. Несмотря на связанные руки, он чувствовал себя спокойно и в безопасности: Персиваль надежен.  
Теплые руки проходились по груди, совсем легко касаясь затянувшейся раны, надавливая и разминая — в других местах. Ньют напряг живот, когда Персиваль стал целовать там, щекоча дыханием, потом лизнул, проведя длинную полосу немного выше пижамных штанов. Припав к боку, он языком дразнил чувствительную, поддающуюся щекотке кожу сразу под ребрами, и Ньют всхлипнул. Пальцы пробежали по губам, спустились ниже, грубовато сжали сосок…  
— Да? — спросил Персиваль, почти уткнувшись лицом в член Ньюта, который уже начал потихоньку натягивать ткань.  
Ньют кивнул. Пижаму и белье с него стянула магия, мягко приподняв и снова опустив. Персиваль оставался одетым, хоть и по-утреннему — еще без жилета, но в рубашке и брюках, — но такой контраст не смущал. Или смущал, но это было приятно.  
Брать член Персиваль не спешил. Ожег дыханием внутреннюю поверхность бедер, поводил ладонями, потом сжал… Охнув от ласки, резко перешедшей в волнующую грубость, Ньют подался вперед.  
Ньют откинул голову, когда Персиваль начал вылизывать член. Кровь к нему приливала стремительно, а тяжелый жар возбуждения словно пополз от паха вверх. Выдохнув, Ньют пальцами вцепился в свои путы — очень мягкие, тканевые ленты, видимо. Хвататься за них было удобно.  
Губы обхватили член, потом его окружило горячее и мокрое, язык надавил под уздечкой, прицельно защекотал, вырывая у Ньюта стон. Руками Персиваль прижал бедра Ньюта, обхватил основание члена, держа так, чтобы не давать вскидываться. Он явно собрался сам решать, как именно будет делать Ньюту хорошо.  
Воздух коснулся мокрой головки, слегка холодя. Ньют вздрогнул. Он увидел, как Персиваль выпустил его изо рта, улыбнулся Ньюту, довольный, воодушевленный, затем сполз ниже и провел языком снизу вверх до мошонки.  
— О-ох. — среагировал Ньют, Персиваля он явно порадовал, и Ньют ощутил, что теперь ему вылизывают весь пах — основание члена, мошонку, кожу рядом, паховые складки… Одна ладонь в это время неторопливо скользила по стволу, едва лаская. Очень мокро, приятно — и недостаточно.  
— Ты увлекся, да? — Ньют потянул за путы.  
— О, у меня на тебя планы. — Персиваль поднялся так, чтобы они видели друг друга. Небрежно, красуясь, провел членом по своим губам. — Ты же согласен позволить мне поиграть?  
— Да, — выдохнул Ньют. — Да.  
Не заставляя упрашивать, Персиваль снова взял в рот. Его пальцы мяли, неспешно перебирали на бедре, губы крепко сжимали под головкой, а язык дразняще ее ласкал. Надавливал, проходился вдоль, щекотал отверстие, перемещался в поисках самых чувствительных мест… Ньют уже некоторое время стонал, пытаясь вскинуть бедра, зажмурившись. О да, это невозможно хорошо, почему так бывает, а-ах, Перси-и-и…  
Ласки прекратились, Ньют остался лежать, дыша тяжело, и открыл глаза, только когда по кровати сместился вес. Персиваль уже разделся и теперь стоял над Ньютом на коленях.  
Перед лицом покачивался налитый член. Ньют облизнулся и подался вперед, желая ощутить его во рту.  
— Глубоко не бери, — предупредил Персиваль, придвигаясь так, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
Открытая, напряженная головка чудесно ощущалась на языке. Ньют втянул ее в рот, не забыв приласкать губами, и практически повторил то, что Персиваль только что делал с ним. Вылизывал он как мог старательно, слушая краткие стоны, отдающиеся в нем горячей волной: конечно, Персивалю нравилось, Ньют не отказался бы сделать ему и еще лучше, но тот сам не давал, не вставая достаточно близко — берег горло Ньюта.  
Когда Персиваль отстранился, Ньют повернулся, вытирая мокрый подбородок о плечо. Тело казалось легким и расслабленным, напряженный член лежал на животе, было хорошо и одновременно хотелось… чего-нибудь. Пусть действует, трогает, делает что угодно!  
— Знаешь, как многое я хочу сделать с тобой, когда ты такой? — прошептал Персиваль на ухо, и Ньют потянулся потереться щекой о щеку. — Но тебе не стоит много двигаться, так что будет иначе…  
Ньют взглянул снизу вверх. Персиваль был растрепан, губы припухли, глаза горели, а сосредоточенность его не имела ничего общего с работой. Можно было застонать только от этого зрелища и осознания, что это он заставил вечно собранного, обязательного Персиваля так глядеть на него. Позволил собой распоряжаться, владеть — и сам владел Персивалем.  
— Делай, пожалуйста. — Ньют приподнял бедра.  
Персиваль усмехнулся, перелез через Ньюта. Тут же магия подхватила под колени, заставляя согнуть ноги, прижать их к груди, выставляя напоказ, другая волна прошлась холодом изнутри.  
От такой бесстыдной позы член дернулся. Ньют прикусил губу, ожидая дальнейшего.  
Сам Персиваль был рядом, сидел на постели, встрепанный и возбужденный, обе руки на виду — значит, то, прохладное и скользкое, что сейчас раздвигало вход Ньюта — точно не пальцы и не член, а нечто искусственное, игрушка. Нет, он вовсе не был против, хотя вне постели такие вещи и приводили в замешательство размахом человеческой фантазии. Но прямо сейчас она несильно надавливала, мелко толкалась вперед, слегка выскальзывала и снова давила, чтобы проникнуть как можно легче, и Ньют застонал, откинув голову. Он расслабился, принимая игрушку в себя. Руки связаны, ноги удерживает магия, и ему очень, очень нравится происходящее — что еще сделать, как не поддаться и не принять?  
— Все хорошо? — Персиваль коснулся его щеки.  
— Да, — подтвердил Ньют. Больно не было, легкое напряжение от растяжения быстро проходило, оставляя лишь чувство наполненности, давления, стимуляции изнутри. Удивительное, до неприличия приятное ощущение.  
— Отлично. — Персиваль коснулся палочки, отдавая команды, и игрушка раздалась в стороны, увеличиваясь. Ньют вскрикнул от неожиданности, тут же замотал головой, успокаивая: все хорошо, просто внезапно.  
По размерам она теперь была похожа на введенный член: не слишком мало, не слишком много. Ньют поерзал на пробу, протяжно застонал, когда она сдвинулась в нем.  
— Я не собираюсь брать тебя, — сообщил Персиваль, и Ньют посмотрел с сожалением. Почему? Разве это не прелюдия? — Точнее, собираюсь, но иначе.  
Та же сила, что заставляла его подогнуть колени, теперь заставила их выпрямить и лечь, вытянувшись. Персиваль перекинул ногу через его бедра, оказываясь сверху, выгнулся и завел уже блестящие от смазки пальцы за спину.  
— Шутишь! — Ньют выдохнул с восторгом и ужасом. Не будет ли ему слишком много сразу?  
— Убийственно серьезен, — хмыкнул Персиваль. Он замер, наклонившись вперед, в неустойчивой позе, словно опираясь о загустевший воздух, прикрыл глаза, шумно, со стоном, выдохнул. Ньют смотрел, как ощущения отражались на его лице. Легкий, незначительный дискомфорт, смутное удовольствие, предвкушение… Этого конкретного человека Ньют уже научился читать.  
Персиваль опускался медленно, рукой удерживая ствол и направляя в себя. Ньют замер, не дергая бедрами, и только ощущал, как жар и давление обхватывают член все ниже. Внутри Персиваля было тесно. С прошлого раза прошло достаточно времени, и им требовалось заново привыкнуть к такому способу любви.  
Ньют впервые за утро пожалел, что связан и не может приласкать Персиваля. Но тот справился и сам, сполз низко, насадился, застонал, напрягаясь, — и Ньют охнул в ответ.  
— Иди ко мне, — попросил он, облизываясь.  
Персиваль наклонился так, чтобы их губы встретились. Ньют целовал со всей страстью, желая одним этим прикосновением заменить все то, чего не может сделать сейчас. Персиваль уступил ему инициативу — на один этот поцелуй.  
Ньют предпочитал, чтобы после проникновения сразу начинали двигаться; Персиваль — наоборот, подождать, замерев.  
Игрушка ощущалась внутри, напоминала о себе, распирала; член приятно и тесно сдавливала чужая плоть, по телу от двойных ощущений словно волны проходили, и Ньют опасался того момента, когда Персиваль начнет двигаться.  
А он, конечно же, начал.  
Сначала едва раскачиваясь, потом резче, грубовато растягивая себя так, чтобы член скользил легче. Ньют всхлипнул: движения отдавались и в его бедрах, смещали игрушку…  
Он откинул голову, застонал, пытаясь выразить в звуке свои ощущения, заметил краем глаза, как победно улыбается Персиваль. Он ровно и ритмично привставал и насаживался, мышцы на бедрах были напряжены, кожа поблескивала от пота, член был тяжелым и налитым кровью, губы невозможно яркими… Красивый. Такий красивый.  
Ладонь скользнула по животу, погладила. А потом Персиваль коварно надавил на самый низ живота, чуть выше основания члена. И сам подался вниз.  
Ньют едва не взвыл, в паху словно электричеством стрельнуло, так ярко, так…  
— Ньют, эй, Ньют. Я запрещаю тебе кончать без разрешения. Слышишь? — Нагло ухмыляющийся Персиваль наклонился к нему ближе. Он почти снялся с члена, Ньют ощущал его только головкой.  
— Это сложно, когда ты такое делаешь!  
— Хорошо. Так — не буду. — Персиваль согласился легко, но Ньюта это не обмануло. Он постарался собраться, удержаться, отвлечься от того, как приятно наполняет его игрушка, как сладко ощущать движение по своему члену. Такие игры могут быть слегка мучительными в процессе, но обещают блаженство потом.  
Персиваль снова вошел в ритм. На сей раз — удобный исключительно для него самого. Приподнялся, не беря глубоко, держа в ладони свой член, поглаживая в такт. Он выдыхал со стоном, каждый раз принимая Ньюта, и так беззастенчиво, открыто получал удовольствие, что Ньют смотрел на него во все глаза.  
Широкая грудь, напряженные темные соски, выгнутая спина, когда Персиваль выбирал наиболее удобный угол… Если смотреть, думать о своей паре, о том, как ему хорошо, — проще держаться самому, несмотря на прошивающие тело волны.  
Ньют все-таки приподнял бедра сам, когда Персиваль характерно — коротко и рвано — вдохнул. Он задвигался сильнее, несколькими резкими толчками доводя себя, напрягся, сжимая член Ньюта и активно лаская собственный…  
Сперма пролилась Ньюту на живот и на грудь, упала тяжелыми, теплыми, белесыми каплями, а Персиваль останавливался медленно, вбирая в себя остатки удовольствия. Так и не слезая, тяжело дыша, он протянул руку и принялся размазывать свое семя по животу Ньюта, втирая в кожу.  
Ньют вздрогнул. Так собственнически. Практически по-животному.  
Так правильно.  
Персиваль снялся с члена, лишь закончив. Вытянулся рядом, собираясь отдышаться. Спросил, дразня:  
— Хочешь кончить, Ньют?  
— Конечно, — простонал он. Сейчас ощущений стало катастрофически мало: игрушка больше не смещалась, член казался обделенным лаской, и ужасно хотелось, чтобы та сладкая наполненность вернулась.  
— Попроси. — Персиваль перевернулся на живот, улыбнулся.  
Ох. Возбуждение — коварная штука, оно заставляет считать привлекательным то, чего ты в обычной жизни терпеть не можешь.  
— Пожалуйста, Персиваль, дай мне кончить, пожалуйста, — взмолился он, и это казалось чем-то очень правильным, тем, что абсолютно не стыдно, а только в удовольствие делать в постели со своей парой.  
Перед тем как приласкать Ньюта, Персиваль выждал, но потом все же сел, уверенно положил руку на член, и Ньют со стоном восторга ткнулся ему в ладонь. Одновременно Перси, видимо, дотянулся до палочки и отдал команду: давление внутри превратилось в мелкие, глубокие толчки.  
— Да-а-а… — Ньют закинул голову, выставив шею, и уже свободно отвечал, встречая движения бедрами. Ладонь сжимала его член крепко, без изысков и без особого разнообразия, но так и было нужно: она скользила по стволу, внутри его уже растянутой и давно ждущей чего-то подобного задницы двигалась игрушка, трахая; и это все с каждой секундой нарастало… так много, что уже нестерпимо…  
Оргазм оглушил. Прошелся по телу немилосердно, безболезненно, но настойчиво выкручивая кости, заставил изогнуться, хватаясь за путы, и закричать. Перед крепко зажмуренными глазами плясали цветные круги, пока Ньют расслаблялся, переживая опустошенность и блаженство.  
Путы и игрушка куда-то исчезли словно сами собой, вес сместился по кровати, приятно прохладное одеяло опустилось сверху, на грудь легла теплая рука.  
Не открывая глаз, Ньют улыбнулся.

***

Чувствовал себя Ньют на редкость хорошо. Тело ощущалось легким, голова ясной, настроение боевым. Даже перспектива совещания его не пугала.  
В уже знакомой переговорной сейчас было куда больше народу. Весь активный и с подходящими навыками состав отделения, не иначе. Два аврора, три обливиатора, Монетт и Савар.  
Персиваль выглядел озадаченным.  
— Уверены, что не нужно вызвать подкрепление?  
— Да, — кивнула Монетт. — Поверьте, я учла все не хуже вас. Местные немаги гораздо менее враждебно относятся к магии. Многие даже думают, что знают, что она существует — в виде вуду и всяческих существ — и что в этом нет ничего необычного. Если бы животное вынырнуло на берегу Манхэттена, было бы сложнее, но оно в Миссисипи. Я и мои люди знаем город и справимся с этой… утечкой. С вашей помощью, конечно, — добавила она вежливо.  
— Ладно, — согласился Персиваль. — Что там сейчас происходит?  
— Лавуа дежурит в парке, но пока ничего. Зверь не показывается, немагов уже меньше. Мы полагаем, что до вечера ничего не случится.  
— Мои люди не смогли проследить за всеми — их было слишком много, — вмешался Савар. — Думаю, проще будет дождаться ночи — этой или следующей. Они снова придут кормить зверя?  
Последний вопрос был обращен к Ньюту.  
— Скорее всего, — осторожно предположил он. — Но если не придут, я его выманю. Лучше будет даже найти его первыми, а потом разбираться с немагами. Я еще не знаю, что это за животное, но должен суметь заманить его в чемодан. Как только я его заберу, все решится.  
— Хорошо. — Монетт выпрямилась и обратилась ко всем присутствующим: — Действуем по семнадцатому протоколу?  
— По семнадцатому, подпункт Б, — возразил Персиваль. — Они вооружены и их больше, чем нас, действовать нужно быстро.  
— Можно подпункт Б. А потом — по пятьдесят второму, — предложил Савар.  
— А это не превышение полномочий? — забеспокоилась одна из авроров.  
— Подпишем я, Савар и Персиваль, этого хватит, — сказала Монетт.  
Ньют тихо сполз чуть пониже на стуле и притворился неодушевленным предметом. 

Они еще некоторое время перебрасывались цифрами и названиями, терминами и пунктами, по все не согласовали все. Ньют откровенно выпал из обсуждения, но его участие, к счастью, и не требовалось. Персиваль привычно говорил за них обоих, местами напоминая, что «не стоит, двадцать А напугает зверя, и придется его долго выманивать».  
Когда совещание закончилось, Ньют вздохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то. Теперь он собирался заняться подготовкой. Лавки магического квартала, как уже убедился Ньют, были совсем мелкими и рыбой не торговали. Значит, нужно узнать, где немагический рынок.  
Персиваль порывался его сопровождать и отстал, только когда Ньют почти рыкнул на него. Он в состоянии сам сходить на рынок! А Персивалю явно интереснее не выбирать рыбу, а продолжать обсуждать исключения из закона Раппапорт с другими аврорами. 

До Мясного рынка можно было дойти пешком. Несмотря на то, что в городе все больше разворачивался праздник, продавцы и не думали прерывать работу.  
Два длинных, просторных ряда шли вдоль реки, прилавки с укрепленными на столбах навесами были завалены товаром. Яркие зеленые и желтые грозди бананов, солнечные шарики, сложенные в пирамиды — цитрусовые; персики, инжир, высокие стебли сахарного тростника… Ньют пришел не за этим, но свернул к одной из палаток. Наверное, завтра он же будет дома и сможет порадовать своих питомцев свежими фруктами. Начало февраля в Луизиане — не повод не продавать урожай.  
Вокруг гомонили на множестве языков — французский Ньют в целом различал, но тут были разные диалекты, и немецкий, и китайский, и, кажется, он слышал гэлик? — но продавец понимал английский. Пахло терпкой спелостью, лимонной кожурой, влажным камнем со стороны Миссисипи, кофе; отойдя чуть подальше, можно было учуять мясные и рыбные ряды. Пробираясь к ним, Ньют встретил столько всего разного, что Нью-Йорк начал казаться скучным и однообразным. Африканский кофе, местные травы, которыми торговал невозмутимый индеец, мавританские кресты… Немажеский рынок Нового Орлеана был больше похож на одно из мест магического мира.  
Рыбу он выбирал придирчиво, стараясь взять побольше разной. Каждое существо питается определенными видами, но как их подобрать, когда не знаешь, откуда родом зверь? Только попытаться испробовать все варианты.  
После рынка пришлось пройти еще квартал, пока не нашелся достаточно укромный угол для того, чтобы спокойно уложить габаритные свертки в чемодан и аппарировать. 

***

Все будущие участники ожидали в отделении еще с позднего вечера. Ньют присоединился последним — он заходил в номер, чтобы там спокойно заняться своими животными. Смешать микстуру для Лулу, погладить Марка, подготовить водный загон для нового зверя, еще раз проверить чары. Ему разрешали перемещать и держать магических тварей в Америке только при условии, что чары, не дающие им выбраться, всегда будут сверхнадежными и исправными, так что Ньют уже привык заботиться о безопасности так, как заботился о своих питомцах: постоянно и очень тщательно.  
Лавуа сменилась с дежурства и доложила, что в парке никаких изменений. Монетт что-то обсуждала с Персивалем, остальные косились на них, ожидая отмашки и разрешения действовать. Был здесь и Савар, но больше враждебности не проявлял — только деловую нейтральность.  
Это Ньюта устраивало. Ему не надо было, чтобы его любили. Главное — чтобы не мешали работать.  
Первая группа отправилась раньше: дежурить в парке и мягко воздействовать отталкивающими чарами на немагов, пришедших туда погулять так не вовремя. Зверя ловить удобнее всего в пустом парке, а еще лучше, если Миссисипи тоже будет свободной от судов. С проходящего мимо парохода их могли заметить, да и ни одно животное не покажется, пока судно баламутит воду.  
Ньют, не поддаваясь всеобщему возбуждению, уткнулся в недавно купленный немагический труд по медицине, отстранился и читал. Когда он будет нужен, его позовут.  
Так и случилось. Персиваль мягко тронул его за плечо, и Ньют сразу поднялся, убирая книгу.  
— Нужный участок парка свободен. Аппарируйте к воде, Скамандер, начинайте приманивать зверя. Мафия еще не появилась, пароход прошел десять минут назад, — инструктировала Монетт, пока они шли к выходу из здания. 

Влажную тишину парка с далеким гулом неспящего города нарушила серия хлопков. Ньют аппарировал и сразу направился к тому месту на берегу, где показывалось животное. За его спиной распределялись авроры и обливиаторы, готовя засаду на немагов, но это было не его дело. Рядом с ним никто не становился, только Персиваль держался неподалеку, готовый, если что, прийти на помощь.  
Ньют опустился на колени в мокрой прибрежной полосе. Здесь был немощеный участок, уходящий прямо в Миссисипи — удобный пологий склон. Где-то там, под водой, животное. Таится, ждет. Но просто так оно не выйдет — звери запоминают время кормления, а сейчас слишком рано…  
Бросив в воду мелкую рыбешку, Ньют магией придал ей веса, чтобы она опустилась на глубину и привлекла внимание твари.  
Через несколько минут — еще одну. Рыбину покрупнее он распотрошил и кинул в мелководье у самого берега, ожидая, что зверь учует запах крови.  
В парке было тихо. Засада, рассредоточившись, замерла; немаги пока не приходили. Ньют положил на землю рядом с водой фонарь, потом еще несколько рыбин и отодвинулся подальше. Наверняка зверь подозрителен и, если поставить чемодан на его пути к пище, просто не подойдет. А еще ведь нужно будет снять с него цепи, открепив от якоря…  
Глубокие воды Миссисипи казались зияющей пропастью. Ночь выдалась темной, город на дальнем берегу едва виднелся желтой, слабо светящейся линией.  
С другого конца парка донесся приглушенный шум. Ох, только не сражение прямо тут, зверь же испугается, и ищи его… Конечно, всегда можно нырнуть за ним, но пока что казалось проще поймать тварь на суше.  
Раздался хлопок аппарации.  
— Ньют, — тихо позвал Персиваль. — Их больше, чем мы думали, я там нужен. — Еще один хлопок, и Ньют понял, что авроров или еще кого-либо на берегу не осталось. Только он, ожидающий животное.  
Что ж, это хорошо. Битвы — не его стихия. Он хорошо умеет управляться с животными, а а чужое присутствие при этом обычно мешает.  
Похоже, зверь только и дожидался, когда все уйдут: из воды высунулся темный блестящий бок.  
Ньют замер, наблюдая, как медленно выходит на берег зверь.  
Двигался он очень плавно, будто суша его не стесняла. Не отряхиваясь, капая на песок, он прошел к оставленной Ньютом рыбе, быстро заглотил ее и поднял голову, оглядываясь в поисках еще пищи.  
Ньют так же медленно встал, выудив из раскрытого чемодана целую корзину с рыбой. Если зверь не испугался группы немагов, может, и от него не шарахнется?  
Водное существо вступило в пределы круга света от фонаря, и Ньют смог его разглядеть.  
Приплюснутая морда. Усы, как у карпа, длинные, уходящие назад уши, похожие на рога, гладкая чешуя, гребень вдоль всей спины, лапы с перепонками и плавниками… Кончик длинного хвоста еще оставался в воде. За животным, позвякивая, волочилась по песку мощная цепь, прикрепленная к широкому металлическому ошейнику.  
Неудивительно, что с одного взгляда в темноте ее не опознали. Очертания тела размывал гребень, сбивая с толку, и темную груду можно было принять за кого угодно.  
Подводная пантера, очевидно, ничего не боялась.  
И, учуяв рыбу в руках Ньюта, рванула к нему.  
Ньют, выронив из корзины пару рыбин, резво отступил в сторону. Цепь должна скоро закончиться, лучше с чемоданом отойти к воде и уже туда заманивать ее пищей. А перед самим прыжком — магией перерубить звенья.  
Но с животными далеко не всегда все идет так, как запланировано.  
Цепь оказалась чуть длиннее, а подводная пантера — чуть проворнее. Мощная лапа зацепила Ньюта по бедру, уронила, притянула к себе…  
Когтей животное не выпускало, и Ньют не стал перекатываться и аппарировать.  
Водная пантера лишь подтащила его к себе, зарычала хрипло, булькающе, словно у нее в легких было полно воды.  
— Ты хочешь еще рыбы? — спросил Ньют, глядя снизу вверх в чешуйчатую кошачью морду. — Она у меня. Может, отпустишь?  
Рычание раздалось снова, но потом зверь отступил, повернул голову в сторону корзины. Ее подводная пантера сейчас достать не могла — натянувшаяся цепь не пускала.  
Ньют встал. Пантеры не питались людьми, да и атаковать, на самом деле, у нее не было причины.  
Тварь просто возмущалась тем, что ее дразнят подачками вместо того, чтобы нормально накормить.  
Отойдя к воде под пристальным взглядом, Ньют опустил чемодан на песок, открыл. Подтянул к себе корзину, кинул одну рыбину пантере — та поймала на лету, изящно привстав на задние лапы. Желтые глаза следили за ним, длиннющий хвост совсем по-кошачьи подрагивал в ожидании.  
Два прозвучавших почти одновременно хлопка насторожили подводную пантеру, она обернулась, зарычала, подобралась. За ее спиной появились двое волшебников — Ньют сразу опознал Персиваля, но не второго, — и это было скорее помехой, чем подмогой.  
Пантера, сочтя ситуацию ненадежной, выпрямилась и прыгнула, собираясь вернуться в воду.  
Понимая, что произойдет, но не видя другого выхода, Ньют выхватил палочку и указал на одно из звеньев цепи. Возникший из воздуха кол прошел через звено, глубоко вонзился в прибрежную землю, и прыжок пантеры оборвался страшным рывком.  
Тварь упала, захрипев, Ньют прикусил губу. Нет, она магическая, она не может сломать шею от такого…  
— Не пускайте ее к реке! — заорал Ньют волшебникам, быстро выставляя открытый чемодан между пантерой и Миссисипи. Повинуясь его желаниям, в чемодане заплескалась вода — подготовленный загон подступил прямо ко входу, предлагая пантере свои кажущиеся безопасными глубины. У поверхности плавала живая рыба, и еще одну Ньют распотрошил прямо в воздухе и уронил вниз, пачкая песок кровью и внутренностями.  
Вокруг них соткались стены — высокие, из плотно переплетенных прутьев, непрозрачные. Окружили полукругом, вздрогнули и подросли еще немного. Они отсекли их обоих от реки, не давая твари пути к отступлению — либо в чемодан, либо в парк. Большой, чужой и сухой парк, куда она наверняка не хочет.  
— Смотри, смотри, — Ньют отступил к стене, — там вода и рыба, хочешь туда?  
Подводная пантера с досадой зарычала, затрясла головой. Ньют поднял палочку, провернул в воздухе, словно отпирая дверь ключом — ошейник распахнулся, соскользнул с гладкой шеи и упал на мокрый песок. На загривке животного начал подниматься прежде примятый гребень.  
Пантера озадаченно почесала задней лапой шею.  
— Хорошо. Стойте там, ничего не делайте, — велел Ньют замершим поодаль магам. — Ну что, хочешь в воду? — обратился он уже к пантере. — Давай, давай. — Корзина, почти опустевшая, медленно поползла по песку, намереваясь скрыться в чемодане.  
Не выдержав такого стресса — выманили, окружили, отсекли от воды, еще и еду из-под носа уводят! — пантера взвилась в высоком красивом прыжке.  
Нырнула лапами вперед в чемодан, втянулась, словно растворяясь в воде. Чемодан вздрогнул, захлопнулся, подпрыгнул и встал.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Ньют. — Все хорошо, убирайте!  
Стены растворились, как пантера в воде, и Ньют обратил внимание на подошедших волшебников. Персиваль и, как ни странно, Савар.  
— Мы не помешали? — спросил Персиваль.  
— Ну… — Ньют не был уверен. — В конечном итоге я и так справлялся, с вами или без вас.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Савар, разглядывая лежащие на песке цепи. — Что это было за существо?  
— Подводная пантера, — с ходу ответил Ньют. — Ее родина — район Великих озер, и она могла как приплыть сюда по Миссисипи, так и быть привезена. Немаги держали ее здесь привязанной…  
— Кажется, привезли. Но мы это скоро узнаем. — Персиваль указал палочкой на цепи и потянул к себе, медленно вытаскивая со дна якорь. — Там уже допрашивают.  
Ньют кивнул. Для того, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие нарушения Статута, найти и лишить памяти всех немагов-свидетелей, дозволялось не просто разговаривать — опоить немага модификацией Веритасерума, расспросить, и только после этого стереть память.  
— Я же вам на допросе не нужен?  
— Не думаю. Но сходи отметиться, а потом отправляйся в офис.  
— Как скажешь, — вздохнул Ньют.

***

Монетт, занятая допросом, только кивнула на доклад Ньюта — да, молодец, бери зверя и иди в офис. Рядом с ней в воздухе подрагивало перо, бойко записывающее все произнесенное; связанный и усаженный на скамейку немаг глядел с ужасом, но не мог не отвечать на вопросы; на траве рядочками лежали без сознания мужчины в хороших костюмах. Ньют заметил крупный деревянный ящик, валяющийся в сторонке. Как раз по размеру подводной пантеры.  
Вовремя они.  
В офисе было тихо и пусто, только дежурный жаждал узнать подробности. Ньют ответил ему коротко и сбежал от дальнейших расспросов в переговорную.  
Новую тварь лучше было не трогать. Пусть обвыкнется в загоне, все обнюхает, поест, успокоится. Так что дел в чемодане не было, и Ньют снова углубился в немагический трактат. Некоторые из описаний были, как он подозревал, попросту ложными, другие не подходили для магического применения из-за иного подхода, но иногда встречались ценные замечания.  
Спустя полчаса бодрость, вызванная ловлей зверя, схлынула, и Ньют вспомнил, что уже вообще-то ночь.  
Еще через полчаса Ньют подумал, что неплохо бы написать отчет касательно пантеры… Но та уже никуда не убежит, да и он сам не уедет не отчитавшись. И вообще лучше дождаться Перси и уточнить, перед кем именно и сколько он должен это делать.  
Положив книгу на стол, Ньют трансфигурировал стул в кресло поудобнее и задремал. 

Сначала Ньют проснулся, среагировав на звуки шагов, потом понял, что это Персиваль, только, кажется, очень усталый.  
— Перси? — Ньют повернулся, щурясь со сна. Света в комнате уже почти не было, магическое пламя едва заметно мерцало на кончиках свечей, укрепленных в канделябрах по стенам. Зато в окно сочился розоватый свет — в отличие от многих Министерств, этот филиал МАКУСА был настолько маленьким, что в основном располагался над землей и имел настоящие окна.  
— Да. — Персиваль опустился на стул рядом. Выглядел он и правда усталым, но довольным и азартным.  
— Ого. Долго вы. — Ньют потянулся, разминая мышцы. Ему было не привыкать спать где угодно, но тело все равно немного затекло.  
— Там такое вылезло… Всю ночь по городу бегали. — Персиваль вздохнул. Ньют не совсем понял, пожаловался он или похвастался. Объемная, сложная задача для Персиваля была как для него самого новый интересный зверь.  
— Что-нибудь, что я должен немедленно узнать? — Хотелось бы, конечно, услышать всю историю, но спрашивать сейчас — совсем бесчеловечно. Поспит — сам расскажет.  
— Сначала она сама приплыла — ее поймали выше по течению. А потом ее привезли сюда чокнутые немаги.  
— Немаги и волшебные твари, .- Ньют нахмурился. — Плохое сочетание… Хотя я подозревал. Надо будет осмотреть ее тщательно.  
— Конечно, осмотришь. — Персиваль встал, протянул руку. — Пойдем. У меня есть немного времени поспать, после чего я тебе все расскажу. И помогу с отчетом.  
— Спасибо, — признательно сказал Ньют.

***

Кофе в Новом Орлеане варили просто отличный. Ньют уже успел оценить его вчера во время завтрака, но сейчас он задумался: не заглянуть ли еще раз на Мясной рынок и не купить ли зерен?  
Персиваль, не выспавшийся, но воодушевленный своей работой, допивал вторую чашку. Ньют терпеливо дожидался, пока он поест и расскажет, что же все-таки случилось.  
Вчера — то есть сегодня ранним утром — перед тем, как лечь нормально поспать в одну постель, прижавшись к теплому телу, Ньют заглянул в чемодан, накормил питомцев завтраком, посмотрел на подводную пантеру. Рыбу та глотала очень бойко и на первый взгляд выглядела вполне здоровой.  
Персиваль, заметив ожидание Ньюта, фыркнул.  
— Ты как будто в засаде на меня сидишь.  
— Мне интересно. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Это напрямую связано с моей работой, и все уже в курсе, кроме меня.  
— Ладно. — Персиваль отставил чашку, задумался ненадолго. — Давай в том порядке, в котором мы узнавали.  
— Я весь внимание. — Ньют подобрался.  
— Эти молодцы — и правда из мафии, организованная группировка. Очень хорошо организованная, надо сказать, счастье, что у нас таких нет. Они собрались перетащить тварь в частный пруд одного из них, а уже оттуда продать местному богачу, который помешан на магии и собирает всякие диковинки.  
— Монетт говорила, что есть местные, которые и верят в магию, и стремятся о ней узнать, — припомнил Ньют. — Одному из них, да?  
— Именно. — Персиваль кивнул. — Обычно они этим не занимаются, насколько я понял. Продают спиртное и сидят на золоте, как ниффлеры. Но тут наткнулись на существо и решили загрести себе еще немного.  
— Наткнулись? То есть они его не привозили? — Конфликты немагов между собой и их законы насчет спиртного Ньюта мало интересовали. Откуда пантера-то взялась?  
— Ага, — довольно подтвердил Персиваль. — Они его, хм, отбили. Изначально животное нашли и привезли некие… фундаменталисты, новый подвид верующих, мы с тобой их даже видели. Как ты понимаешь, когда мы это на допросе услышали, то работы сразу прибавилось.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Ньют. Он имел представление о методах работы в таких случаях. Сначала узнать у допрашиваемого имена и местонахождение тех, кто видел недозволенное, потом найти их всех и почистить память.  
— Так что этой ночью мы наведались не только к мафии, но и к этим, религиозным, — поделился Персиваль. — Со вторыми, в принципе, было проще: они рядовые немаги, разве что очень убежденные. А вот когда забирались к боссу преступников, пришлось обходить охрану. Живет, он, кстати, в сердце города и, надо сказать, очень неплохо: явно куча связей с их правительством… Хорошо, что он не маг и это не мои проблемы! — с чувством закончил Персиваль.  
Ньют беззлобно фыркнул.  
— Желания арестовать не возникало?  
— Нет. Еще не хватало в дела немагов вмешиваться. Может, у них это вообще нормально и общество на этом держится. Меня, к счастью, не гонят следить за тем, чтобы никто официально спиртное не продавал. — Тон Персиваля ясно дал понять, как он относится к этому запрету.  
— Где немаги нашли пантеру? — уточнил важное Ньют.  
— Под Мемфисом. Она выбралась на берег слишком далеко, высохла, ослабла, и они ее поймали. Сочли… эм-м-м… — Персиваль замешкался, подбирая слова, — проклятым существом, посланным дьяволом, как-то так. И не поленились привезти в Новый Орлеан, потому что их главный уверился, что этот немагический карнавал, Марди Гра — зло и излишество, и появление нечистой твари на глазах у всех во время праздника это докажет…  
Ньют молча пытался понять ход чужих мыслей, но уже чувствовал, что это какие-то совсем дикие убеждения.  
— Ага. Ну, в таком случае, хорошо, что мафия его забрала — она-то не хотела его всем показывать, — сделал он наконец вывод.  
— Угу. — Персиваль кивнул, подумал и налил себе еще кофе.  
— Хочешь, я еще раз схожу на рынок и куплю кофе с собой в Нью-Йорк? — предложил Ньют. — Да и фруктов можно взять. Мы когда возвращаемся?  
— Завтра, не раньше. Нужно все расписать, отчитаться, получить одобрение начальства. Ты, как сдашь свой отчет, можешь быть свободен. Зайди и купи, почему бы и нет.  
— Отлично. — Ньют откинулся в кресле, потянулся. Отчет — это, конечно, непросто. Но вполне посильно, если Персиваль поможет. — О, еще одно… — вспомнил он.  
— Да? — Персиваль уже вытащил бланки и теперь раскладывал их на столе, просматривая.  
— Я забыл рассказать: позавчера в коридоре меня остановил Савар. Ему тоже было интересно, за что меня исключили из Хогвартса. — Ньют вздохнул. — И настроен он был недружелюбно.  
— Савар? — Персиваль отвлекся от бланков. — Пристал к тебе?  
— Ну, если это можно так назвать. Мне непонятно, зачем он сначала приставал, а потом рванулся участвовать в поимке зверя.  
— Ага. — Персиваль сплел пальцы в задумчивости. — Зато я, кажется, понял.  
— Ну тогда объясняй мне его повадки.  
— Беспокоится насчет того, безопасен ли ты и твои звери, — кратко описал Персиваль. — Он меня расспрашивал на эту тему. Какие чары, надежны ли, были ли случаи побега… Но про ауисотля под кроватью я ему не рассказал, а так-то ты вполне хорошо за ним следишь — Он усмехнулся.  
— Спасибо, — фыркнул Ньют. — То есть он хотел проконтролировать, не натравлю ли я там пантеру на магов или немагов?  
— Ну, не совсем так, но в целом да. Проконтролировать.  
— Так, ясно. — Ньют откинулся в кресле и поманил к себе бланк. — Чувствую себя как вампир с лицензией: со всех сторон легален и разрешен, но все равно смотрят косо.  
— Они привыкнут. — Персиваль, в свою очередь, достал перья. — В Нью-Йорке к тебе уже привыкли, а здесь ты впервые.  
— Надеюсь на это.  
— Бери вот этот лист. — Бланк скользнул по столу к Ньюту. — С него и начнем. Итак, вступление давай стандартное…

***

Клотильда вынырнула, почуяв шаги Ньюта, и выбралась на песок в ожидании ужина. Длинный гребенчатый хвост шевелился в воде, пуская рябь по поверхности, добегавшую до ограждения загона, на котором были нарисованы пологие, заросшие лесом берега.  
Рыбу подводная пантера ловила на лету, часть глотала сразу, часть спихивала в воду — поиграть. Молодая самка была бодрой и здоровой, несмотря на свое далекое путешествие, и ее можно было выпускать обратно в природу хоть завтра.  
Ньют полюбовался тем, как стекает вода по гладкой чешуе, облегающей изящное кошачье тело. Скоро, уже скоро. Он получил разрешение на командировку в район Великих озер. Надо ведь вернуть существо домой. А еще выяснить, где обитают его сородичи, не наткнутся ли на них немаги, не потребуется ли заклятие ненаносимости… Ньют улыбнулся, предвкушая возможность углубиться в леса, спуститься на дно озера, изучить новый край и его жителей.  
Отчистив руки от рыбного запаха, он еще раз проверил, в порядке ли все его питомцы. Джуди гавкнула и стала приплясывать, увидев Ньюта — завтра нужно будет ее выгулять где-нибудь в безлюдном месте, а для случайных наблюдателей выдать вахиллу за обычную собаку или волка не слишком сложно.  
Может, выйдет взять с собой Персиваля, если он согласится? Иногда ему, городскому жителю, нравились долгие прогулки на природе.  
К Великим озерам Ньют поедет один, но вот в Британию, скорее всего, удастся съездить вместе. Дамблдор обещал с этим помочь, семья Ньюта, кажется, одобряла. Хоть и не знала (или делала вид, что не знает) настоящего положения дел.  
Ньют подкинул кроленям еще сена и стал подниматься по ступенькам.  
Его ждал семейный ужин.


End file.
